This invention relates generally to evacuation suction systems and, more particularly, to apparatus for use in dental evacuation suction systems.
Evacuation suction systems used in connection with dental procedures are well known and generally comprise a suction power unit, fluid-conducting tube means which connect an intake nozzle, such as a saliva ejector or evacuation tip, with the suction power unit, and a device for entrapping liquids and/or solids interposed between the intake nozzle and the suction power unit.
In one type of system, a disposable filter trap is used to trap waste. Such filter traps comprise a cup-shaped unit formed entirely of plastic including a circular mesh screen bottom wall in which at least one suction inlet port is provided, and a substantially cylindrical solid wall surrounding the bottom wall. Liquid and solid debris suctioned from the operative field are delivered through the suction port into the cup-shaped filter trap. The liquid is suctioned through the mesh screen bottom wall to be carried out of the system while the solid debris remains within the trap. When the amount of waste present within the filter trap reaches a certain level, the trap is removed from the evacuation system and cleaned or discarded, in which case a new trap is substituted therefor.
In the operation of systems of the type described above, as the debris in the filter trap accumulates with continued use, the effective area of the mesh screen bottom decreases in size, i.e. the mesh screen becomes somewhat clogged or obstructed by the debris. This results in an unsanitary condition which is usually accompanied by an unpleasant odor.